


What To Do In A Closet

by Jacket_Potato



Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Potato/pseuds/Jacket_Potato
Summary: This is a Christmas gift to quarter_life_crisis by myself (Jacket_Potato) and Slumbear over on Twitter!
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: 🧡💙The GrimmIchi Server 2020 Secret Santa💙🧡





	What To Do In A Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarter_life_crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarter_life_crisis/gifts).



> This Secret Santa gift has been brought to Quarter, and anyone who views this in the future, by myself and one Slumbear!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Slumbear/status/1341632978011635714
> 
> Here is a link to the pic on his Twitter account, feel free to pay a visit!


End file.
